


The Fun With Facial Hair Series

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five o'clock Shadow: Jim gives Blair something else to think about.  Stubble Burn: Jim marks Blair.  Mustachioed: Blair has a new fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun With Facial Hair Series

## The Fun With Facial Hair Series

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv.net>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!  
There is no redeeming social value here, or even a plot. Just smut. And facial hair. Blame Sori for siccing the bunny on me.  
Written: July 9, 10 & 12, 2005  


* * *

**FIVE O'CLOCK SHADOW**

In the truck on the way to the restaurant, Blair glanced at Jim as he slowed for a red light. The glow from the street lights shone inside the cab of the truck and he noticed Jim's five o'clock shadow. Blair had already been ready and waiting when Jim got home, so Jim had hurriedly showered and changed from his work clothes to the dark blue suit he now wore, and then rushed them out the door so they could make their reservation. 

Blair tried to make himself look out the front windshield, but he couldn't keep from glancing at Jim. Surely Jim had had time to shave, since he'd taken the time to shower. Which meant, if Blair wasn't being paranoid, that Jim had not shaved on purpose. Blair clenched his teeth in an attempt to not moan out loud as his dick responded to the thought that Jim, who knew what his five o'clock shadow did to Blair, had purposely left it. 

Christ, they had dinner - with Jim's brother and father, no less - to get through before they could go home, and Blair was hard before they even got to the restaurant. He was glad he'd worn the loose-fitting trousers and the leather jacket that was long enough to cover his hard-on. 

At the next light, Jim glanced over to catch Blair staring at him. "Problem, Chief?" he asked. 

Jim managed to keep his face straight, but Blair knew that Jim could smell him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the seat, shifting uncomfortably. "I hate you." 

Jim laughed. Blair opened his eyes so he could stare, because Jim didn't laugh often, and Jim had the most beautiful smile Blair had ever seen. Jim leaned over at the same time he tugged Blair closer so that, despite the seatbelts holding them in place, they could reach each other for a kiss. 

Breaking for air, Jim whispered, "I love you. Besides, you needed something else to think about besides Steven and Dad." He straightened in his seat and waited for the light to change. 

Blair felt his eyes go wide. "Like a _boner_?" he asked in amazement. 

Jim moved the truck forward when the light turned green, rubbing the back of curled fingers against his jaw. "I just wanted to give you ideas," he defended. "I didn't know you were gonna react like Pavlov's dog...." 

At the same time they both realized what Jim had said, and burst out with, "With a bone!" 

Blair was just getting himself under control when they pulled into the parking lot. He wiped tears from his eyes before opening the door and meeting Jim at the front of the truck. Jim gave Blair's hand a quick squeeze, and they walked into the restaurant together. 

Because they were a couple minutes late, Steven and William were already waiting for them at the bar. Jim and Blair joined them and shook hands. They ordered drinks while Steven went to tell the Hostess that their party had arrived. When they were seated, Jim made sure that he and Blair were sitting together. 

While Blair wanted Jim to have a relationship with his father and brother, and normally had no problem sharing company with them, this was their first dinner together since Jim had told them about him and Blair. Their greeting and manner didn't indicate that they were disgusted to be in the company of two homosexuals, so Blair allowed himself to relax. 

Over drinks, Blair tried to keep his eyes off of Jim's face. When he had to look at Jim, he attempted to keep his eyes focused on Jim's eyes, or lips, but they would inevitably slide down to the light dusting of stubble on his jaw. In another attempt to keep from jumping Jim right there at the table, Blair contemplated Jim's outfit. Beneath the suit he wore a light blue shirt and the electric blue silk tie Blair had bought him because it matched his eyes. Remembering how Jim had fondled the tie when he'd taken it out of the box was not helping Blair's state of mind. Or arousal. 

As if he could tell that Blair was reaching the end of his rope, Jim changed the subject and brought Blair into the conversation. Blair was grateful for the chance to get his mind off Jim. He smiled automatically when the waitress brought out their appetizers, and wondered if the rest of the night was going to move this slowly. 

* * *

Blair carefully climbed into the truck. He buckled himself in, closed his eyes and tipped his head back, and then groaned, "Get me home. Now." 

Jim, who had started fidgeting in his seat about halfway through the appetizer, didn't argue. Blair figured it served him right if the smell of his arousal turned the tables on him, but at this point he wanted nothing more than to get home and find relief for both of them. He'd gloat later, when his cock wasn't so hard it ached. 

They rode in silence, until Jim turned off before they reached their apartment. Blair sat up and frowned. "Jim?" 

Jim pulled into an empty parking lot that overlooked the water, braked, and quickly slammed the truck into 'park'. Before Blair knew what was happening, Jim had them both unbuckled from the seatbelts and was working on Blair's trousers. As much as he wanted to help, Blair knew that it would only slow Jim down, so he just moved his jacket out of the way and looked at the telltale tick at the corner of Jim's clenched jaw. 

As soon as they were undone, Jim manhandled him around on the seat and yanked trousers and boxers down his thighs. Groaning, Blair pushed his bent leg into the seat back as he leaned against the door. His harsh breathing filled the cab and he could feel the blood pumping in his veins. Jim lay across the seat, his hot, moist breath fanning over Blair's erection before he took Blair in. 

"Oh god, Jim." Blair lifted his hips, pushing more deeply into Jim's mouth. 

Instead of holding him down, Jim's hands slid under Blair's ass and pulled, encouraging him to move. Blair thrust experimentally, and Jim moaned his approval, the vibration going straight to Blair's dick with a circular effect that had him thrusting even harder into Jim's mouth. Jim must've liked that, because he began to hum as his fingers searched out Blair's crack. 

"Jim! God, Jim." 

Jim sucked harder as he teased Blair's hole, and Blair began to pant, his thrusts becoming more erratic. 

"Jim, I'm.... Oh god, I'm...!" 

Blair came, and Jim swallowed. When he could no longer take the gentle suction, Blair pulled Jim up and kissed him. Jim opened immediately and Blair tasted himself on Jim's tongue. He reached between them and shoved his hand inside Jim's pants, in too much of a hurry to even try to unbutton them. Blair curled his fingers around Jim and Jim pushed into his hand. 

They broke off the kiss and Jim buried his face in Blair's neck, grunting and growling as he fucked Blair's fist, the sounds sending shivers down Blair's back that might have gotten him hard if he hadn't just come. 

"Jim. Ah god, Jim, come for me, please," Blair begged. 

"Blair, Blair, oh god, Blair," Jim chanted as he spilled over Blair's hand. 

**STUBBLE BURN**

Blair was so busy with exam preparation that it took him two days to realize that Jim had stopped shaving. When he got home late Thursday night, Jim was leaning against the arm of the couch, his back bolstered by several throw pillows and his legs stretched out on the seat cushions. Blair pushed the door shut behind him and automatically listened for the lock to engage with the tiny portion of his brain that wasn't already clamoring for Jim's touch. He dropped his backpack to the floor and shrugged his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide down his arms to puddle on the floor around his feet. He carefully stepped over his mess and stumbled tiredly into the living room. 

"Hey, Chief." Jim turned the television off and set the remote aside. 

"Jim," Blair whined. 

Jim grinned even as he held his arms out in welcome. Blair took Jim's hand to steady himself as he climbed onto the couch and settled himself between Jim's legs. He sighed deeply as he released the stress and allowed himself to relax into Jim's hold. 

"Tough day?" 

Blair merely groaned in the affirmative as strong fingers kneaded the tension out of tight muscles. 

"Oh, Jim, you would not believe," he replied when he could do more than moan and grunt in pleasure. "That feels great, man." 

Blair finally pulled back far enough to look up into Jim's eyes. "Thanks." 

"You're welcome." Jim pecked his lips. 

"Ooh, scratchy." Blair raised a hand to Jim's cheek. "You didn't shave." 

Jim drew his fingers over the stubble along his jaw. "I didn't shave yesterday, either." 

"I didn't even notice," Blair said distractedly as he rubbed his palm against Jim's face. 

"You had a lot on your mind, Chief." 

"I like it." Blair lifted up and placed his cheek next to Jim's and brushed them together, smiling at the rasping scrape of the stubble against his own lightly-stubbled skin. "Why?" he asked absently. 

"Evans." Jim kept his tone matter-of-fact and pretended not to notice when Blair's touch faltered. 

Blair rested his cheek against Jim's. "I hate it." 

"I know, Chief, but it's just one meeting." 

Blair's arms went around Jim's neck and clung desperately. "But I won't be there." 

Jim tightened his arms around Blair. "You'll be close." 

He'd be in the surveillance van with Simon and Rafe. "Not the same." 

"I know, but it's the best we can do." 

"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it, though." Blair knew he was sounding like a whiny child, but he couldn't help it. It had been a busy couple of days and he was tired, and he hated to think about Jim going undercover to infiltrate a meeting with men who would kill you as soon as look at you. 

"I think we should hit the sack," Jim suggested. 

"I'm not a child," Blair said with a pout, knowing even as he said that Jim was justified in thinking that he was acting like one. 

"Oh, I know," Jim said, running his hand down Blair's side and over his hip before sliding around to cup his soft groin. 

"Mmm," Blair moaned, and then gave a little self-deprecating laugh. "Sorry." 

Jim kissed him again. "Don't be. We both could use a good night's sleep." 

Ten minutes later they were snuggled under the covers with the lights out and Blair was fast asleep. 

* * *

Blair woke to the feel of soft kisses tickling his face. He managed to squelch the smile that began to form, but Jim must have registered the change in his heart rate. 

"Morning. Sleep well?" Jim asked softly just before he covered Blair's mouth with his and slid his tongue inside. 

"Mmm, yeah," Blair breathed when he was freed to speak. "Well." 

Jim lightly rubbed his cheek against Blair's with a soft rasp, and then kissed the skin he'd just scraped. In that manner, he once more covered Blair's face with kisses before moving down his neck. Rasp. Kiss. Rasp. Kiss. 

When Jim reached his chest, it was more of a tickle than a scratch because of his chest hair. Jim rubbed his face all over Blair's chest as he fingered his nipples, and then suckled the right while gently tugging on the ring in the left. 

Blair had grown complacent as Jim lovingly tortured him with three day's growth of stubble, gotten used to the rhythm Jim had set up. But once his nipples were brought into play, he was totally revved. It was like zero to sixty in less than five seconds. 

Jim licked and sucked and nibbled at Blair's nipple until Blair was writhing and trying to rub himself against Jim. When Jim rubbed his cheek over the sensitive nub Blair cried out and clutched at Jim's shoulders. Jim turned his head and laved Blair's nipple once more before rubbing his other cheek against it. 

After a few more ticklish swipes across his chest that allowed Blair to catch his breath, Jim took the other nipple into his mouth. He licked it, and then curled his tongue into the ring and tugged. 

"Oh Christ, Jim!" 

Blair's nipples were so sensitive and he loved having them played with. Jim not only knew this, he'd once made Blair come from nipple play alone. Blair wouldn't be surprised if that happened again this morning. Jim didn't give Blair any indication that he noticed his state, just went back to sucking. When Jim scraped his chin over Blair's nipple, Blair nearly arched off the bed. 

"Jim! Oh Jim." 

Another lick-tug-scrape. Lick, tug, scrape. Blair was panting and pulling at Jim's shoulders. 

"Yeah, Jim, yeah." 

Blair groaned when Jim forsook his nipples and moved down his belly, alternating kisses with rasps of stubble until he reached the soft, tender skin at the juncture of groin and thigh. Jim took great care to keep from touching Blair's cock. 

"Jim, man, you're _killing_ me." 

Jim lifted his head. "Roll over." 

Blair groaned. "Jim, please...." 

"Roll over. Roll over for me, Blair." 

"Oh god." Blair rolled over and grabbed fistfuls of the sheet when his dick came into contact with the mattress. Jim placed a hand in the center of Blair's lower back to keep him from humping the bed, and then set about plying Blair's back with the same treatment he'd given his chest. A lick, kiss or suck followed by an application of stubble until Blair thought he would go out of his mind. 

"Oh yeah," he moaned, lifting his hips as much as Jim's hand allowed him to when Jim's attentions moved to his ass. Jim was sucking hard enough to leave marks, and Blair knew he was going to be covered with red marks, hickeys sharing space right alongside stubble burn. 

Blair began to struggle against Jim's hand, arching his back to push his hips into the mattress. Without lifting his mouth from Blair's skin, Jim pulled him up onto his knees and shoved his legs apart. Blair mewled as Jim gently closed his teeth on his buttock. A scrape of stubble accompanied a slick thumb teasing over Blair's hole, and then pressing inside. Blair's legs trembled and he dropped his forehead to the pillow. 

"Jim," he gasped. "Aw, Jim, please." 

Before he knew it was happening, Blair was on his back once more, his legs pushed back as Jim licked his balls, and then carefully took them into his mouth. Blair began to shudder with anticipation. 

"Jim. Jim." 

Blair's entire body stiffened when Jim rubbed his jaw against his balls. Before he'd recovered from that sensation, Jim was licking up his cock. He gently lowered Blair's legs and then fumbled with the bottle of oil. Two fingers pushed inside Blair as Jim closed his mouth over the head of Blair's cock. 

"Yeah, yeah, oh yeah," Blair chanted as he pushed up into Jim's mouth, and then down onto his fingers. 

Jim pulled off and rubbed his face down Blair's length before taking him down his throat as he crooked his fingers. Blair cried out as he came. He didn't have time to relish his orgasm because Jim pulled his fingers out of Blair and crawled up his body. Jim kissed him as he guided himself to Blair's hole, then pushed one leg back to open Blair up so he could push inside. 

"Love you, Jim." 

"Oh, Blair," Jim groaned. He pulled back, and then drove into Blair. Then again. 

"Yeah, Jim, come on." 

His face buried in Blair's neck, Jim thrust faster, grunting with the effort until his whole body stilled except for the cock buried deep in Blair's ass as it pulsed its release. With an exhausted grunt, Jim lifted his head and kissed Blair before gently pulling out of him. He looked at Blair's neck and froze, a guilty look on his face. 

"What? What is it?" 

"Stubble burn," Jim said, and then kissed the angry red mark on Blair's neck. 

"I have a feeling I'm _covered_ with stubble burn." Blair laughed. "And I'm sure there's a hickey or two on my ass!" 

Jim tried to look innocent. "I missed you." 

"And so you decided to mark me?" 

"Don't want you to forget where you belong," Jim said, half-teasing, half-serious. 

"I won't forget," Blair said, tugging at Jim until he was sprawled back over him. 

"Besides," Jim said into Blair's neck, "my mark looks good on you." 

"It does, does it?" Blair asked. 

Jim licked the mark. "Yes." 

Blair shook his head and smiled as he held Jim tight. "Caveman," he whispered. 

**MUSTACHIOED**

Jim had regrown his mustache for Halloween. The theme for the MC party was 'come as you were'. Jim teasingly told Blair that he didn't have enough hair to come as he was in the 70's or 80's, so he'd go with dressing up the way he had looked when he'd worked in Vice. He'd been growing it in for just under a month now, and sporting the full mustache for about a week. As far as Blair was concerned, it would never get old. 

Jim threatened to shave it off one night, Halloween party or not, after complaining that Blair liked the mustache better than him. That wasn't true. Exactly. Jim was...Jim, and Blair loved him. But the mustache? God, the things Jim could do to him with that mustache. It made Blair hard just thinking about it. 

"God damn it, Chief!" Jim exploded. "I'm trying to watch the game here." 

Blair rearranged himself under cover of the table. "Sorry, Jim." 

Jim sighed. "How can you possibly get hard again? We've had more sex in the last few weeks than we've had in the last _year_!" 

"I'm a guy?" 

Jim glared at him over the back of the couch. 

"I can't help it, man! That mustache. It-it's just like...my own personal sex toy." 

"My mustache is not a sex toy, Sandburg," Jim growled. 

"It is when you do that thing with the...." 

"Enough!" Jim threw his hands up. "Finish your paper and then get over here and watch the game with me." Jim pouted. "I hate watching the game alone." 

"Yeah?" Blair leered. 

Jim shook his head and smiled. " _Just_ to watch the game, Chief." 

"Drat," Blair muttered as he turned his attention back to his laptop. 

Blair tried to concentrate on his paper, but his dick wasn't cooperating. He finally gave up. He shut the laptop down, and then detoured to the kitchen for a bottle of juice for himself and a fresh beer for Jim, before joining Jim on the couch. Blair snuggled up to Jim and watched the game without a single sexual innuendo passing his lips, even managing to pay enough attention to make a few salient comments about the plays. 

Of course, Blair knew that he didn't _have_ to say anything, since Jim could smell his arousal, and as much as he complained about the toll Blair's recent mustache fetish was having on him, he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer. Right on cue Jim's fingers found Blair's hair. Jim was still concentrating on the game - cheering the good plays and jeering the bad calls - as if he didn't even realize what he was doing. And he very well might not, Blair allowed, as Jim often acted and reacted on instinct. In either case, Blair could almost count down the seconds until Jim couldn't resist.... 

"Great play, huh, Chief?" Jim asked, ruffling Blair's hair. 

"Yeah, great," Blair agreed, even though he had no idea what had just happened. 

Jim nuzzled his neck and Blair tried not to shiver at the tickle from the mustache. 

"I love when we watch the game together, Chief." 

"Me too, Jim, me too." 

Jim sniffed at his neck and Blair couldn't hold back the moan. 

"You smell so good, Blair." 

"You feel good, Jim." 

"You're going to be the death of me," Jim complained as he rearranged them so that he was lying back on the couch and Blair was sprawled across him. 

Hand tangled in Blair's hair, Jim pulled him in for a kiss. Blair didn't think he'd ever get used to the soft tickle of Jim's mustache when Jim kissed him. Blair's entire body melted against Jim's. Necking on the couch was Blair's most favorite thing they could do with their clothes on because Jim was meticulous when it came to glutting his senses on Blair. Whether it was because he could read Blair's responses so well, or he was just that good, Jim could kiss like nobody's business. 

When Jim finally came up for air, Blair was hard as a rock. Jim's kisses could do that to a man. He rocked his hips into Jim's. Jim grabbed one butt cheek and pulled him close. Blair could feel Jim hard against him and attempted to rub their groins together, but Jim's hold prevented him from moving. 

"Aw, Jim, man...," Blair started to protest, but then Jim tugged on his hair and tilted his head to the side and began nibbling on his neck. 

"Oh yeah." Blair clutched at Jim's shoulders and ran his palm up the back of Jim's head. "That's...." 

Blair's neck was normally sensitive to Jim's ministrations, but the soft brush of mustache that accompanied each wet kiss had him panting and begging Jim to please god let him _move_! He'd do anything if Jim would just let him have the friction he needed. 

Jim pulled away with a suddenness that had Blair's head spinning, though the sharp slap on his ass fixed that quickly enough. 

"Upstairs." 

"Jim?" 

"I'll turn out the lights. I want you naked and waiting when I get up there, or I'll keep you on the edge for hours." 

Blair knew it wasn't merely an idle threat, because Jim had done it before; used his senses to monitor Blair's reactions and kept him hanging on the edge of coming until he was nearly crying with frustration. Blair had come so hard that night he'd nearly passed out before he felt Jim stiffen as he reached his own release. 

Not wanting that to happen again, or so he told himself, Blair scrambled off the couch and scurried for the stairs. He heard the television fall silent behind him and began unbuttoning his shirt as he moved rapidly up the steps. Blair quickly stripped and placed hastily folded clothes on the chair because...well, because Jim liked that, and he liked Jim. When Jim's foot hit the bottom step, Blair squealed and dove for the bed. Jim was laughing before he reached the top step. 

Blair grinned back at him and waggled his eyebrows. "Come on, man," he said impatiently, "we don't have all night." 

"Sure we do," Jim replied, letting his eyes run slowly, deliberately over Blair's body - the heated gaze like a caress, though Jim never touched him - until their gazes locked. 

Blair could only watch helplessly as Jim slowly removed his clothes, never once taking his eyes from Blair's. When Jim was finally, _finally_ naked, he stepped over to the bed. He ran his fingers lightly down Blair's side from shoulder to knee, causing Blair to shiver; as much in anticipation as from the teasing touch. 

"What do you want, Blair?" 

"Anything!" Blair immediately blurted. "Anything, Jim, just, please...." He held out his hand. Jim took it and climbed onto the bed, straddled him. He grabbed Blair's other hand and pressed them both to the bed beside his head, and then leaned down and kissed him. 

Squeezing Blair's hands before letting go of them, Jim silently told Blair not to move them. Then he kissed his way down Blair's body. Blair tingled everywhere Jim touched him, with soft lips, wet tongue and sharp teeth, each one accompanied by the ticklish brush of Jim's mustache. 

Jim knew Blair's body well, and he knew just where to focus his attention to make Blair squirm. The join of shoulder and neck, his nipples, the smooth skin just above his belly button, the hollow of his hips and the juncture of thigh and groin. Blair was whimpering and writhing before Jim was done. When Jim raised his head, he waited expectantly for the hot, wet suction he knew was coming. 

Instead, Jim said, "Roll over, Blair, and get on your knees." 

As hard and desperate as he was, Blair didn't hesitate. "Jim," he groaned as he rolled onto his stomach and climbed to his knees. 

Jim covered his back and began at his neck, working his way down Blair's back as he had the front, searching out and devouring those areas that he knew would get the most reaction. By the time Jim finally sank his teeth into the meat of Blair's buttock, Blair was nearly sobbing with the need to touch himself, to come. 

Fingers clutching at the bed sheets and face pressed into the pillow to muffle his begging, Blair struggled not to reach for himself. When Jim's large hands spread his cheeks, Blair knew exactly what was coming next. He mewled in anticipation and pulled so hard on the sheets that they popped off one corner of the mattress. 

The tip of Jim's tongue fluttered over Blair's hole, and then the warm, wet flat of it. Jim teased the outside of his hole until Blair was close to hyperventilating from the need to come. Just when he thought he could take no more, Jim pressed his face into Blair's ass and stabbed his tongue into Blair's hole. Jim fucked him with his tongue for what seemed like hours, and all the while Jim's mustache tickled his ass. Blair tried to push back, to take Jim deeper, to better feel the rub of his mustache, but Jim's hold on his hips prevented him from moving. 

Blair's legs began to tremble and he knew he was close. "Jim!" he cried out hoarsely. 

Jim's tongue disappeared, but before Blair could protest, it was replaced by two slick fingers. Without going near his prostate, they merely slicked him and made sure he was loose enough before pulling out to make room for Jim's cock. 

Jim pushed inside him, slow and steady, until his balls hit Blair's ass. Then he pulled out and slammed back in. Blair grunted and held on for the ride. Jim bent over him and sucked on his neck while his hips drove into Blair's ass, his cock ramming over Blair's prostate with each thrust. 

"Oh yeah, Jim, fuck me, please, fuck me, yeah...." 

Blair was surprised that he'd lasted as long as he had, and three thrusts later he came. He cried out as every muscle in his body tensed, and threw his head back when his cock pulsed and pulsed. He sprawled in a boneless heap while Jim continued to fuck him. Moments later, he felt Jim stiffen, and then his hips jerked against Blair as he came. Sated, Jim lowered himself over Blair, just managing to hold himself up on his elbows so he didn't squish him. 

"Love you, Blair," Jim said as he kissed Blair's neck. 

"Mmm, Jim, love you." 

Once he'd caught his breath, Jim rolled off Blair and got out the wipes to clean them up. He disposed of the used wipes and fixed the sheets before climbing back into the bed and pulling Blair close, and then drew the blankets up over them. 

Blair was dead. Or mostly dead. But he didn't want to fall asleep immediately. He wanted to take a moment to bask in the afterglow, and the fact that Jim loved him. Deeply, and well, he thought smugly. 

When Jim's breathing evened out and it looked like he was sleeping, Blair couldn't resist reaching out and running his fingers over Jim's mustache. Jim, obviously not asleep, sighed. 

"Do I have to cuff you to the bed, Chief?" 

"Oooh!" Blair said teasingly as he snuggled closer to Jim. "I love it when we play 'bad guys and badder cops'." 

Jim squeezed Blair tightly and glared balefully from one eye. "How about we play 'Jim needs to get his beauty rest, 'cause he's not as young as he once was'?" he suggested. 

"Geez, Jim," Blair said with an expression of faux innocence. "You telling me you can't get it up again?" 

"Not even for you, sweetheart." 

* * *

Blair's mouth fell open as Jim sauntered down the stairs. 

"See something you like, Sandburg?" 

"Uhng." 

Despite his threats, Jim still had the mustache. He also wore an earring in his left ear, a soft plaid shirt with the sleeves cut off and the front unbuttoned halfway down his bare chest, the tightest pair of jeans Blair had ever seen, and an old white baseball cap. 

"T-turn your cap around." 

"What?" 

Blair gestured towards his own head. "Turn it around." 

"Why?" 

"Please, Jim, just do it?" 

Blair could tell that Jim was suspicious, but he still turned his cap around so the bill was in the back. 

"Oh. Yeah." Blair swallowed hard. "Jim." 

Jim snatched his hat off and turned it around before slamming it back down onto his head. "No!" 

"Jim, I'm begging you, man...." 

"We'll be late for the party." 

"Fashionably late...." 

"Simon would kill us." 

"Just a quickie," Blair begged. He had no shame when it came to sex with Jim. "It won't take long, I swear...." He knew for sure that was true. "...and Simon will never have to know." 

"Sandburg, for the last time, there is no way I'm blowing you before we leave for the party! Besides, Simon _always_ knows. You get this look that says...." Jim waved his hand in the air as he searched for the words. "...'just got off', or something." 

Blair didn't bother arguing the point - he knew Jim was right - but that didn't mean he wasn't gonna fight for what he wanted. He brought out the big guns. "When we get home I'll wrap my hair around the little sentinel and jerk you off," he offered, fingering a strand of hair and fluttering his lashes. 

Jim's eyes moved to Blair's hair and glazed over. "Aw, Chief, you don't fight fair." 

"I know. Don't forget to turn the hat back around for me, Jim." 

"All right, but please stop calling it the little sentinel. It's creepy." 

"Okay, Jim, whatever you want, man," Blair said, feeling magnanimous now that he'd gotten what he wanted. His dick twitched in anticipation as he watched Jim turn his cap around. 

* * *

End The Fun With Facial Hair Series by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
